A cDNA sequence coding for human immune interferon has been identified in a cDNA library prepared from gel-fractionated messenger RNA obtained from stimulated lymphocytes. The DNA sequence codes for a polypeptide of 166 amino acids, 20 of which could constitute a signal sequence. The polypeptide produced by expressing this DNA sequence in Escherichia coli or cultured monkey cells has properties characteristic of authentic gamma-interferon.